Flint is back
by Got No Choice
Summary: Mike and Amanda have been distant since Flint. Will they be able to pull threw or will something or someone get in there way.
1. Chapter 1

Mike's POV

"Mike, Mike, FUGANAGA."

"What!" I said.

"What are we going to do? Holo Gramps is still not fixed. Plus we are running out of chicken fingers to feed Kid Q." Owen said to me as he started making another batch of chicken fingers.

"I don't know. At least the Ishina don't have the floating sword. We just have to keep on fighting and never give up." I really didn't know what to do or say. I felt lost without my Grandpa. If it weren't for my friend I would have given up right then and there.

As we continue to make chicken fingers Amanda walked in. Ever since I saw her with that Flint guy I've been keeping my distance but... I don't know, every time I'm around her I feel so happy like everything is going to be fine. I see she has something in her hand, I don't know what it is but it looks like a necklace.

Amanda's POV

As I'm walking from the Dojo to the kitchen I start playing with the necklace that Flint gave me. Ever since Mike saw me talking to him he has been really distant. The only problem is I don't like Flint but every since the dojo was destroyed I have had this felling like we needed help and I think he will give it to us. I know that Mike and Owen will be against him helping us but it never hurts to have a plan B.

As I walk into the kitchen I see Mike and Owen make yet another batch of chicken fingers.

"Well might as well bring these to Kid Q." Owen say then leaves the room. I look over at Mike. I can tell he is trying not to make eye contact, witch to be honest is really starting to get on my nerves.

Mike's POV

After Owen leaves I realize how strange being around Amanda is without Owen . I know she had a crush on Flint. I thought I moved on when I started dating Julie but when she left I just got sucked in again only to get my heart crushed. Unfortunately we work together so I have to put on my best smile.

"So. Whats in your hand?" I know it is a dumb question but it was all I had.

"Ummmm."I could tell she was trying to stall. Which made me even more curios.

"Come on. If you can't trust me than how can I trust you when we are fighting the Ishina." I knew I had her there.

"Its a necklace from Flint."she said as quickly as possible I didn't know what to say or how to respond to that. So I did what I could and tried to make a joke.

"Aren't you only supposed to buy your girlfriend a necklace on the 2nd date?"

Amanda's POV

When he said that my heart just dropped. He was making a joke!? Out of all the people that I thought would take this seriously I though it would be him. Well if he wanted to play that game. Then game on. "I was thinking maybe we should find him and see if he will give us any help." The bell started to ding saying it was time to get the chicken fingers out of the oven. I could tell Mike was grateful because he just got his chicken fingers and left. Not once did he look me in the eyes. Maybe I went a little to far.

I went down to the dojo to see Mike asking Kid Q something. I think I heard him wrong because he asked if Kid Q would help him find someone named Flint.

"What?" I said as I walked in. "Did you just ask Kid Q to look for Flint?!"

"Yes." I could see in his eyes that he was hurt but he also looked so calm about everything.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you said it was a good idea. Sorry guys but I have to go, see you guys later." Then he just left.

Mike's POV

I had to get out of there as soon as possible before I started to hit things. I couldn't take it but I knew it was the right sedition. We needed backup. I would just have to sacrifice my heart.

"Mike!" I could hear Amanda saying my name but for once I didn't want her around. I got out of the dojo in to my house and down the stairs. I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing but I had to get away from Amanda. I don't know how but I ended up on the top of the building I went to every day when Grandpa shut down the dojo.

"Mike!"I could hear Amanda coming. I don't know why but for some reason I didn't want to run anymore. If she wanted to talk, then thats what we were going to do.

"God you can run fast." Amanda said when she got to me. I just stood there waiting for her to catch her breath.

"Well what do you have to have to say for your self for running away." She looked really mad but honestly I didn't care.

"Mike, what is wrong with you."

"Nothing I'm fine." I couldn't believe the lie came so easily.

"Is this about Flint." She looked very concerned. I just couldn't take all this talk about Flint.

"No I'm fine. Amanda just go back to the dojo and help Kid Q find your boyfriend." I couldn't hide the jealousy or anger out of my voice.

Amanda's POV

Okay joking about him being my boyfriend was one thing but putting it on the line like that was ridiculous.

"Is this what this is about me and Flint." I knew it was but I just had to make sure mike was jealous before I jumped to any conclusions.

"I don't know, maybe." Did he just say that. OMG Mike likes me Mike likes me. Keep it together Amanda.

"Well you know he not my boyfriend right."

"He could be he got the swag as Owen puts it."

"Well I don't like him like that so there. I don't want you going and finding him, I just wanted to see how you were going to act."

"Well if you were trying to make me jealous than mission accomplished." Did he just say that. That can only mean one thing Mike likes me.

"So why were you jealous." I was trying really hard to keep my cool just so i could make him say that he liked me.

"Come on Amanda can't you figure that out on your own." I could feel myself blushing. He gave me one of his signature smiles and leaned in.

Mike's POV

I was doing it! I was about to kiss Amanda Mckay, the most amazing girl ever. When she started to blush my heart skipped a beat and i knew that it would be okay to kiss her. I was so close our lips millimeters apart, when my phone started to ring. I jumped back and answered the phone.

"What." I said as calmly as I could.

"I found him." It was Kid Q.

"Your found Flint. Well were is he." I honestly didn't want to know but I figured that it was the polite thing to do. I didn't want all of Kid Q's work to be for nothing.

"Well technically he found you. Were ever you are he is about a foot away. No wait, now my reading say he is right behind you."

"Hello ninjas."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long had so many test these last couple of days.

Amanda's POV

"Hello Ninjas." It was Flint. OMG it was Flint. I looked over at Mike. He didn't seem very happy to see Flint. He was clenching his fist and you could practically see the steam exiting his ears.

"What do you want." Mike was clearly not going to play nice.

"Your the one that was tracking me." He held up his phone and we saw a red dot in the center of the screen and letters on top that said, you are being tracked.

"Well now we know not to track you on you phone."I said. I could feel the awkwardness in the air.

Flint's POV

I know I saw them almost kiss but its not like I was going to stop flirting with Amanda. But for now I just had to figure out why they were trying to find me.

"So why were you guys tracking me." The guy who I didn't know spoke up.

"Amanda thought that you could help us with something." I could see he didn't like me but I really didn't care.

"What do you need." I wanted to help because it meant spending more time with Amanda.

"We need you to come help us if we ever call." Amanda said. I looked at her. She was so beautiful but I knew this was just business.

"Fine. I'm on your side. If you ever need me just press the necklace I gave you." I really didn't want to stick around because I could tell if I stayed any longer the guy with the big necklace was going to kill me.

"Well see you around ninjas girl." With that I left.

Mike's POV

God that guy gets on my nerves.

"You sure you don't like him. He has really tight pants." I didn't want to seem jelous but I knew I had.

"I'm not going to like him just because his pants are tight." Amanda exclamed. I could tell she was trying to convince me, so I let it go.

"Well we should probably head to the dojo." I really didn't want to be with Amanda after the almost kiss.

"Okay." She didn't seem very eager to leave which made me smile. As we walked back I thought I saw something move, then again, Amanda must have noticed it because she stopped. Then everything went black.

What happened to Mike and Amanda. Post any comments or concerns, I will read them. Also post what you want to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda's POV

When I woke up I was tied to a chair with duck tape on my mouth. I looked all around me and noticed Mike was also tied to a chair with duck tape on his mouth in front of me. I realized that he has a giant bump on his head. I really hope he doesn't have a concussion.

"Well, if it isn't my least favorite pair of ninjas." Evil Gram pa said. Of course its him.

"Where is the floating sword!" He was obviously not in a good mood. He walked over to Mike and yanked of this duck tape.

"Owwww!" Mike said. Evil Gram pa hit him across the face. When he did that I felt so angry.

"You should not be so weak." He spat. Who spit in his coffee this morning. Mike met my gaze and I could see that he had a plan.

Mike's POV

I could tell Amanda knew I had a plan. For some reason they didn't take my Mon away, so at the moment I was trying to cut of the rope. I could fell my self getting closer.

"Where is the Floating Sword!"

"I don't know." I had finally cut threw the rope but I decided I should act tied up until he was gone.

"You are worthless. I might as well leave you hear to die." He exited the room in a huff. I rushed over to Amanda and carefully got the duck tap off her mouth.

"Are you okay." Amanda said. She seemed so concerned which made me smile.

"I'm fine. The real question is how are we gonna get out of here." I started to untie her ropes. "Amanda I hate to say this, but we need Flint. You call him I'll call Owen. When I finished uniting her she reached into her pocket and took out the necklace with F.F on it. She pressed it and it started to plink.

While she did that I called Owen.

"Hey Mike. Where have you been. I haven't seen you since you stormed out and Amanda followed. Are you to on a date or something."

"No we are not on a date Owen." I looked over at Amanda and I saw she was looking at the floor blushing. "Look Owen we need your help. Tell kid Q to track my phone and come help. With that I hung up the phone.

Amanda's POV

When I here Owen thought I was on a date with Mike. I couldn't help but picture us on one, which of course made me blush. When Mike hung up I decided that we should talk.

"Mike, about the thing on the building." He looked like I had just told him he was going to have a pop quiz, totally blank.

"Amanda I don't think this is the time." I knew he was just trying to avoid the talk so I continued.

"Mike we have to talk about it sooner or later."

"I think we should practice."

"Fine lets practice." We both got into fighting positions and then we started. He kicked and I blocked. I kicked and he blocked. In the end he ended up kicking my feet making me fall then he pined me to the floor.

"I win." He smiled at me. I love his smile. In that moment I realized how close our faces were. He must have realized it to because he started to look a little frightened. Then we heard the door swing open.

"You guys need to get a room."


	4. Author's note

**I have decided that I'm not going to finish this story because it is a complete fail. I will finish it if i get enough responses to this. As for now I'm done.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mikes POV

"You guys need to get a room." I quickly got off of Amanda and helped her up. I look to see who it was and to my surprise it was Conner.

"First of all we were practicing. Second what are you doing here." I tried to keep the edge out of my voice but it was kind of hard because he did try to kill us at least 5 times.

"I'm here to get you out of this cell." I just looked at him like he was crazy because honestly I think he may have hit his head one to many times.

"Wait you want to help me and Mike." Amanda had finally spoken up and she had the same questionable look on her face as I did. She looked so cute. No Mike you have to focus.

"Look I have no need to keep you here. Plus Evil Gramps has gone completely bonkers. He thinks keeping you here will prove something about his strength." He looked like he was telling the truth but with Conner I never know.

"Amanda I think we need to talk." We walked over to the other side of the room were Conner couldn't hear us.

"I don't know if we can trust him but it does seem like the only option right now." I looked into her big green eyes and I, momentarily, lost focus.

"Your right." I snapped back into reality and we walked over to Conner.

"If this is a trick I am going to personally send you back to Madagascar." I saw he showed no fear witch made me think that maybe he was trying to help.

Amanda POV

I really didn't like this idea but I went along with it. I knew Mike would keep a close eye on Conner. Hopefully we would run into Owen or Flint on the way. We started to follow Conner down a very dark hallway. We made a turn and this hallway had light. Then Conner turned around to face us and threw something on the ground that made it all smoky. Then he was gone. Figures.

"Well thats just great." Mike said sarcastically.

"We should keep moving forward."I suggested. So we did. We walked for like 20 seconds and found that it was a dead end.

"Thats what we get for trusting Conner." He looked furious. "We should just go back." Unfortunately when we started to walk back the same problem occurred. We walked for 30 seconds and there was another dead end.

"So basically we're stuck in this tinny hallway with no way out." Mike sure was mad. All of a sudden he just didn't look angry anymore. One minute he was steaming the next he looked perfectly fine.

Mike POV

I couldn't believe we got tricked again by that weasel. Now we were stuck in this tinny hallway with just the two of us with no way out! On the other hand I was stuck in a tinny hallway with Amanda. Things could be worst.

"Well what should we do now." Amanda said. I did the only thing I could think of. I got my phone out an called Owen.

"Owen where are you?"

"Look we are having some difficulty figuring out were you are. Also Flint is here,_ let me talk to him_, no get your own phone,_ just hand it to me_, no!"

"Owen just put Flint on the phone."

"Is Amanda okay." Flint sounded really concerned. For now I decided to give him a chance.

"Ya she is good but we are trapped in a small hallway and we need a way out."

"We will find a way out. Just hold tight."

"Fine." I hung up and looked at Amanda.

"Looks like we are going to be here awhile."


	6. Chapter 6

Amanda's POV

"Well it looks like we are going to be here for awhile." When Mike said that I got butterflies. I was going to be in a really tight hallway with Mike Fukanaga. He stared walking up and down the walls while running his hands on the walls.

"Mike what are you doing." I asked. He looked at me and smiled which of corse made me blush. Then he continued to run his hand up and down the wall.

"I'm look for a notch in the wall. Like a secret door or something." I got up and walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. He had really strong arms.

"Mike I know this is hard for you but we just need to wait for some help okay." I looked into his amazing brown eyes and I could see he understood. We just looked into each others eyes for awhile until Mike said something.

Mike's POV

I hated waiting around for someone to come rescue us but I knew Amanda was right. We were looking at each other and I just got lost in her big green eyes. Curse those beautiful eyes. Well I guess now is as good as any to tell her how I feel.

"Amanda I'm sorry for not wanting to talk earlier."

"Mike it's fine. I get that you really don't want to talk about it." She looked sad and in that moment I knew I had to tell her how much she meant to me.

"No it's not okay. I care about you Amanda and I care about you a lot." Amanda started to blush furiously which made me smile like an idiot. "I am so sorry I have been distant since..."I had to trail of then because I didn't want to bring Flint up. I took a step back.

"I'm sorry Amanda I didn't mean to..."Before I could finish my sentence Amanda wrapped her arms around my neck and crashed her lips against mine.

Amanda's POV

I could not believe Mike was telling me he liked me. Then he almost brought up Flint and he stepped back. The idiot didn't he know **I** **liked him**. So I did the only thing I could think of I kissed him. I have kissed a couple of boys in my life but they didn't even compete to kissing Mike. I broke away and Mike just had this blank look on his face.

"Mike, hello, anyone in there." I tried waving my hand in front of his face. He was completely gone. He looked so cute, which made me smile. Which seemed to get him out of his trance.

"Sorry. I just umm I got umm. What just happened?" He looked at me and he looked like a lost puppy.

"I think I just kissed you and I think I'm going to do it again."

Mike's POV

God this girl had some affect on me.

"I think I just kissed you and I think I'm going to do it again." She smiled which made me blush. Which made her blush. We started to lean in and I put my hands around her waist while she put her hands around my neck. When our lips touched it was amazing. After a while I pulled back. I put my forehead to hers and said the words I thought I never would be able to say.

"Amanda will you be my girlfriend."

"It took you long enough to ask." She smiled. BOOM! We jumped away from each other and saw a giant hole on one side of the hallway.

"Someone call a rescue team."

"Owen." I said and ran out of the hall with Amanda following.

"And Flint."I said less excitedly. When we were outside I realized it wasn't a hallway that we were stuck in at all just a really big box.

"They trapped us in a box?!" I couldn't believe it.

"Why would they do that." Amanda asked.

"Probable to get you guys out of the way." Flint said.

"Well I am going home to figure this out. Owen you want to come."

"Sure." Owen said. I looked at Amanda and smiled.

"Your welcome to come too."

"I think I'll just head home." She said smiling.

"Well allow me to escort the pretty lady." Flint said. Man this guy really got on my nerves. I could see Amanda expected me to blow up but I kept my cool. Sort of.

"You do that buddy." I said threw gritted teeth. I had to get out of there before I started to hit him. I took the grappling hook that Owen gave me and left.

Amanda's POV

MIKE JUST LEFT ME WITH FLINT! I can't believe he would do that.

"So shall we." Flint said gestured in the direction of my house. I just walked by not even making eye contact.

"Aww come on Amanda don't I get a thank you for saving you."

"Are you still a thief."

"Yes and no. I only steal from criminals now." He gave me the puppy dog face.

"It's the same thing." I shot back. He was very hurt but at least we got threw the rest of the walk without him talking. We got to the door and I tried to get out of there fast but Flint wouldn't let me.

"Amanda I'm sorry." He looked really sorry. _ No Amanda don't fall for it_. I thought to myself.

"Come on Amanda forgive me." He said. Then he started to lean in. **O dear!**

**Hope you guys liked it. If there is anything you would like me to do for the next chapter just comment. **


End file.
